Inu Full Demon
by Moon Miko
Summary: *Changed Author Name* Four girls are trying to win the heart of the rich full demon IY but don't know he's really a nearly broke hanyou. Tell us what your wierd company produces and your stuff will show up in this fic!!
1. Default Chapter

Inu Full Demon?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or this version of Joe Millionaire.   
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with light strawberry blond hair and sea blue eyes smiles at the audience. "Hi every body! I'm Mika. Even though I haven't really finished the other game shows I thought I would try something new for a change. Here is the subject of the new game show." Inu yasha walks on the stage in a handsome tuxedo. "This is Inu yasha the demon the girls are going to try to win the heart of."   
  
  
  
Inu Yasha glares at Mika. "How did you convince me to go on this game show again?"  
  
Mika smiles, "Easily, I told you if the person you picked accepted you for who you are that I would give you the whole shikon no tama." Inu yasha shrugs and walks away.  
  
Shippo looks beyond the camera he is holding. "Mika do you really have the whole shikon no tama?"  
  
"Of course I don't really have the shikon no tama.......but here are the girl contestants!" Shippo sighs and changes the camera view to the television showing the contestants entrance tapes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A girl with raven black hair and laughing blue eyes shows up on screen. She wears a school uniform with pea green cuffs and skirt. "Hi I'm Kagome. I'm a sixteen year old priestess in training. I like to hang out on the beach and to go swimming. I have a pet cat named buyo and an annoying little brother named Sota. I want to be on the show to find a Full Demon boy who will like me for who I am, not who I look like."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another girl with shows up on screen with a big boomerang on her back and a black exterminators outfit. "Hi I'm Sango, an eighteen year old demon exterminator. I like to play sports and do gymnastics. I have a cute cat named Kirara and a little brother named Kohaku. My parents have passed away and I'm looking for a good provider. I may be a demon exterminator but I wouldn't mind marrying a full demon if he is nice enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl in priestess robes shows up on screen. She puts down her bow and arrows and clears her throat. "My name is Kikyou. I'm a sixteen year old priestess with a little sister named kaede. I want to come on this show because I want to find a full demon who will treat me right, unlike some stupid hanyou named Naraku who I used to date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with red eyes in a dark orange japanese dress shows up on screen. "Hi. I'm Kagura. I just want to make my father NARAKU mad by saying all of his secrets while I'm on this show. Did you know he likes to wear little white and red hearted boxers? Oh, he also says that he thinks michael jackson is just misunderstood and isn't really a girl at all. I think he's lying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika turns the cammera to face her. "And that is all or our contestants. Miroku here," mika points to a boy in priest robes, "Will be our butler. As you can see shippo here is our little camera man." Shippo waves into the camera. "Here are the rules. The girls are trying to win over the heart of Inu Yasha the full demon. We will be having eliminations and win there are two girls left we will have the end of this show. The catch? The girls don't know Inu yasha isn't a full demon at all. He's really a Half demon."  
  
Shippo looks up from the camera, "What other lies did you tell about Inu yasha?"  
  
Mika shrugs, "I might have said he was polite, kind hearted, and an all around nice guy. Do you think they'll be able to tell I was lying?"  
  
Inu yasha is heard cursing in the bathroom because it was filled with pink and fluffy things. Shippo nods, "I think they'll notice."  
  
Mika laughs nervously, "Oh well. At least they can't tell if he is or isn't a full demon right? Right?" 


	2. Getting to the mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha. Or Joe Millionaire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four girl contestants wait out by the gates of the mansion. Kagome seemed to be making quick friends with Sango because they both have cats and little brothers. Kikyou glares at Kagome because for some reason they look alike. Kagura gags in Kikyou's direction because she remembers when Kikyou went out with her dad.  
  
Kagome noticing Kikyou's glares smiles nervously, "Hi I'm kagome, a priestess in training. Who are you?"  
  
Kikyou looks her up and down, "I'm Kikyou, a high level priestess."   
  
Kagura walks over to Kagome and whispers into her ear, "Don't let Kikyou get to you. She's only a high level priestess because she was my fathers girlfriend until two weeks ago."  
  
"What happened two weeks ago?" asked Sango.  
  
"Kikyou caught Naraku cheating on her with some person who calls herself Yura of the hair. So Kikyou is still angry about that."  
  
Kagome nods undersatnding. The gate opens and Mika walks through with a confident smile on her face. "So are all of you ready to see the Mansion of the great full demon Inu Yasha?" She asks eagerly. The girls nod their heads and Mika opens the gate to reveal two carriages with white horses attached to them. The carriages glimmer golden in the sunlight and the horses snowy manes fly in the slight breeze. "These, my ladies will be your rides. When you get to the mansion Miroku, the butler, will show you to your rooms. Later you will all go to a dance to meet Inu yasha and will go eat dinner with him. Remember, be in your best dressed because first Impressions are always important."  
  
Mika sits down in the driver's seat of one of the carriages and Seshoumaru gets into the other drivers seat. Sango and Kagome get into the first carriage while Kagura and Kikyou get into the second one. As the Carriages go down the path to the mansion the girls get to know each other a little better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango's carriage starts with a little lurch and mika turns around in the drivers seat. "Sorry, this is the first time I've ever tried to drive a carriage"  
  
Sango gulps, "So you don't know how to drive this thing?!"  
  
Mika gives an innocent look, "I used to take horse riding lessons a long time ago. So this can't be much different right?" Mika snaps the reigns and the horses start a fast gallop.  
  
There is a minute of uneasy silence when Kagome asks, "So, what was your last boyfriend like? Mine was a bit to naive for me."  
  
Sango relaxes as the familiar topic come up. "He was a pervert but I could see that deep down inside he still cared about me."  
  
"Why did you guys break up in the first place then?"  
  
"He could never hold a job. So I had to break up with him."  
  
"What was his name Sango?"  
  
"His name was Miroku." Sango pauses, "Hey Mika didn't you say the butlers name was Miroku?"  
  
"I might have"  
  
"Is it the same Perverted priest I used to date? If it is I swear I'm going to kill him for following me."  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that. Heh heh." Mika makes the horses speed up and the passengers faces turn white.  
  
Kagome hangs onto the seat of the carriage as if her life depends on it. "Mika, I think you're going to fast!" The carriage swerves to avoid a few trees.   
  
Mika laughs, "You think I actually know how to slow these things down? I only know how to start and stop them."  
  
Sango's face starts to show a slight tinge of green. "How about stopping and letting us walk the whole way?"  
  
"Then how would you two be able to enjoy the elegance of a carriage pulled by two horses?"  
  
Kagome stammers, "I...I think if I walked I would be able to see the view better."  
  
Mika swerves the carriage as the path takes a turn. Leaning into the turn she says, "You can see the view good enough I think."  
  
Sango watches as the trees pass by in a blur. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kikyou and kagura stare at Seshoumaru. Kikyou whispers to kagura, "I hope that the full demon Inu yasha looks as good as our full demon carriage driver." Kagura nods dazedly as she stares at his long flowing silver hair.  
  
Seshoumaru rolls his eyes. How did Mika convince him to let his little brother use his mansion and everything in it just to get a girlfriend? He snaps the reigns and the horses start out at a slow trot.  
  
"So Kikyou, what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"  
  
"Making curses that should kill your father."  
  
".........can I help?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe if we can hit some of his weak points then we can publically humiliate him."  
  
"I have his diary right here. Maybe we can read it out loud when the camera is on us."  
  
"Good idea. Except, did you see that other girl who looked like me?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"Why would they choose to bring in two girls who look the same on this kind of show?"  
  
"Well, did you ever see for love or money? They had so many blond people you couldn't tell who was who. I guess this show needed some of that."  
  
"Makes since." Kikyou taps Seshoumaru on the shoulder, "Hey handsome, are we going to be seeing you any more during our trip?"  
  
Seshoomaru looks at them with no emotion on his face, "Only if Mika forces me to."  
  
Kagura plays with his hair, "So does that mean later tonight?"  
  
Seshoumaru sighed, "I have to be there yes."  
  
Kikyou and Kagura smile, "good, we have dibs on a dance with you."  
  
Seshoumaru's eyebrows rose, "Aren't you supposed to be trying to win over inu yasha's heart?"  
  
Kagura winks at him, "what's it matter if I have two guys at once?"  
  
Seshoumaru quickly turns around and curses under his breath. He knew that letting Mika get her way would give him trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mika stopped the carriage in front of the mansion. "We're here you guys!" she says jumping of the drivers seat. Kagome and Sango fall out of the carriage and kiss the ground. "Come on, my driving isn't that bad."   
  
Kagome glares at Mika and Sango pulls out her boomerang. "Never ever do that again, do you hear me?" Growled Sango as she raised the weapon threateningly.  
  
Mika started to back away slowly and then looked around confused. "Hey, where's the other carriage?"  
  
Kagome looks down the path they took. "I think that their driver is going slower than ours did."   
  
After waiting fifteen minutes seshoumaru's carriage is seen coming up the path. When it got closer to the mansion the girls could see that seshoumaru wasn't driving. Instead a little ugly green toad was. "JAKEN!!" Yells Mika, "Where is seshoumaru?!"  
  
Jaken stops the carriage and puts his hands up for mercy. "He ran away. He couldn't take what these girls kept saying to him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kikyou huffed, "I only said that his purple eyeshadow didn't match his ensemble."  
  
Kagura then added, "When he ran away he took my red lipstick with him."  
  
Mika sighed, "I told him not to use make up until the commercial break. Oh well." Mika waves towards the Mansion, "This girls is the mansion you will be staying at. Miroku will be showing you your rooms as soon as I can find him......."  
  
Shippo leaves the camera on its stand and whispers in Mika's ear.  
  
"What do you mean Inu yasha has gotten away?!" The girls look at Mika curiously. "Heh heh. Shippo would you be a dear and find seshoumaru again and tell him to drag his brother back here?" Shippo nods and floats away in his pink balloon form. Kikyou and Kagura smile. Inu yasha has to be a hunk if he is related to seshoumaru. "Any way, get to your rooms girls, and I'll try to sort this all out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: So what do you think? Continue? The next chapter will be when the girls finally get to their rooms and when we find Inu Yasha.....hopefully. So read & review! 


	3. pink?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. But I own his clone!...no I'm not lucky enough to own him  
  
either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku opens the door to reveal the four ladies. "Hello fair damsels. I am Miroku. I shall  
  
show  
  
you to your rooms now. If you would just follow me." Miroku starts to go up one of the many  
  
stair  
  
cases when Sango yells at him.  
  
"Miroku?! What are you doing here?!"   
  
Miroku turns around and looks at Sango in shock. "Sango? You're competing to go out with  
  
Inu  
  
Yasha?"   
  
Sango walks up to him growling, "I thought I told you to stop following me."  
  
Miroku gulps, "I did stop following you. I just got a job here so I could get a steady  
  
paycheck."  
  
Kikyou clears her throat, "Excuse me, I'd really like to see my room. If you don't mind of  
  
course."  
  
"Of course madame. Now if all of you would just follow me." He ran up the stairs while the  
  
girls  
  
took their time. Kagome patted Sango on the shoulder saying, "Hey Sango give him a break, at  
  
least  
  
now he has a job."  
  
Miroku opened two doors on either side of the hallway. "These two rooms are the ones we  
  
have  
  
prepared for you. In two or three hours I will come up and lead you to where the dance is to take  
  
place. Are there any questions before I leave?"  
  
Kikyou did a small cough to get Miroku's attention, "When will Seshoumaru be coming to the  
  
dance?"  
  
"I'm not sure he's even coming."  
  
Kagura then pulled out Naraku's Diary, "Is there going to be a good time for me to read out  
  
some of  
  
Naraku's diary entries?"  
  
Miroku eyed the book, "You'll have to talk to Mika about that."   
  
Kagome smiled at Miroku, "Can you tell us anything about Inu Yasha? Before we meet him I  
  
mean."  
  
Miroku gave her a dazzling smile, "He's not as handsome as yours truly." He then takes  
  
Kagome's  
  
hand and looks deeply into her eyes, "My lady, if you lose the trial for Inu Yasha's heart would  
  
you  
  
consider (Dramatic Pause) bearing my child?" Kagome gave him a blank stare, as did Kikyou and  
  
Kagura.  
  
Sango picked up her boomerang, "I thought I told you to stop asking girls that!"  
  
Miroku put up his hands in a supposed to be calming motion, "You did lady Sango, but that  
  
was  
  
only while we were still going out."  
  
Sango raised the weapon threateningly, "It still isn't right for you to ask innocent people that!"  
  
"MERCY!!!!" screams miroku in a high shriek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika paces the front lawn of the mansion. What could she have done to make inu Yasha run  
  
away  
  
like he did. Was it the pink frilly bathroom? The pictures of his elder brother modeling in a  
  
bathing suit  
  
in the hallways? The hello kittys she put in his bedroom?  
  
Shippo's pink ballon form could be seen above the trees. Seshoumaru had been sent into the  
  
woods to help drag back Inu yasha. Seshoumaru glances around the woods and sniffs the air.   
  
He  
  
then steps around a few trees to find Inu yasha rocking on the ground in a fetal position. "Inu  
  
Yasha,  
  
what happened to make you like this?"  
  
Inu yasha looked up to his brother in fear, "It's Rin. You try to survive an hour of her tea  
  
parties."  
  
Seshoumaru dragged Inu yasha all the way back to Mika. "Here he is, traumatized."  
  
Mika pulls on Inu Yasha's ear, "Hey puppy, what happened to you?"   
  
Inu Yasha trembles, "Never ever let Rin into my room with her pink tea set of doom."  
  
"What makes it a pink tea set of doom?"  
  
"Its not the tea set that bugs me really, but when Rin tries to dress me up in pink for her little  
  
tea  
  
party."  
  
"I thought you did wear pink. You know that fire rat costume you wear is pink."  
  
"Its Red! Red! There's no way I'd be caught in a pink suit."  
  
Jaken came running out towards Mika, "Mika I did the laundry as you asked me too."  
  
Mika looks at him confused, "Jaken, I didn't tell you to do the laundry. I told you to go check  
  
on  
  
the girls and make sure they were comfortable."  
  
"Laundry, check on the girls whats the difference?"  
  
"Go Jaken" ordered seshoumaru.  
  
Jaken ran as fast as his little ugly legs would carry at him. He paused at the door and said to  
  
Inu  
  
Yasha, "Hey mutt, I washed your fire rats outfit." He then ran into the mansion laughing like a  
  
maniac.  
  
Inu yasha turned deathly pale and ran to the laundry room. Mika looked thoughtful as she  
  
looked at  
  
seshoumaru. "Hey Sesh, doesn't Jaken always put bleach into the washing turning everything he  
  
washes a bright pink?"  
  
Inu yasha's scream can be heard miles around, "NOOOO Not the underwear Too!!!"  
  
Seshoumaru sighs, "Yeah, I need to tell Jaken to stop doing the laundry. He did the same  
  
thing to  
  
my beautiful white tuxedo."  
  
"I thought that was dry clean only."  
  
"It was, Jaken thought that dry clean wasn't good enough for the lord of the western lands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked around her room that she shares with sango. There are two twin size beds  
  
with  
  
dark red comforters. The pillows are the same dark red with gold trim. The balcony over looks  
  
Inuyasha's forest. "What a beautiful view!"  
  
Sango went beside Kagome to admire the view too. Just then the door opened and an ugly  
  
green  
  
thing came into the room. "How are the ladies of this room faring?" Getting glares and ugly  
  
looks from  
  
the girls he gulps, "What? I'm only a servant hired by Mika."  
  
"What kind of place is Mika running here anyway?" asks Sango.  
  
Jaken shrugs and asks if they need anything again. When they don't answer him he goes to the  
  
room opposite of theirs. Opening the door he finds Kagura reading out of Naraku's Diary.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just saw the interview with Michael Jackson and noticed how horribly they portrayed him. I  
  
can't  
  
believe they'd do that to such a handsome man. He isn't as handsome as me of course but he  
  
comes  
  
pretty close with all the plastic surgery over the years.  
  
Oh no, my brat for a child Kagura is now yelling at me for some reason.   
  
Until later  
  
Naraku  
  
"Have I interrupted something?" Asks Jaken.  
  
The girls smile evilly as they look at the green toad. Kikyou kicks Jaken away from the  
  
camera he  
  
was dragging around and points it at Kagura. "Read some more out of that stupid diary before  
  
Mika  
  
tries to stop us!"  
  
Unfortunately for them Mika had just walked up the stairs. "What in the heck are you girls  
  
doing?!"  
  
Kagura smiles and holds up Naraku's diary, "We're only reading my fathers diary out for the  
  
whole world to hear."  
  
Mika glowers at them, "Now what did I tell you about kicking Jaken and stealing his camera  
  
to  
  
read from a diary?"  
  
Kikyou, "I believe you didn't say anything about that."  
  
Mika thinks, "Hey you're right I didn't say anything about that. Now I have to tell you though,  
  
when you hurt Jaken to read from your fathers Diary make sure that it's an injury he won't recover  
  
from the next minute.....and let me read the diary!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: I might not be able to write another chapter very soon because I have marching  
  
band for the next 3 weeks (@_@).....reviews are welcome, and if you would like to appear as a  
  
sponsor for either the fanfic Inu Full Demon or Who's line is it anyway? Please write in your  
  
review what your weird company produces, and enjoy having your name show up in the fic, and  
  
maybe the items you produce will show up too! 


	4. Yay for tvfootball?

Disclaimer: I don't own inu Yasha. But here's something you might like!  
  
This chapter is sponsored bySesshoumaruFanCall911 and her company  
  
"SesshoumaruFanCall911's Ultra-Super-Cool TV's!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika walks down the stairs dragging a pummeled Jaken. She then spotted Inu yasha  
  
sitting on the couch. He's shoving Miroku out of the way because he can't see his favorite event,  
  
the judging of the poodles. Mika sits down at the end of the couch and growls, "Move I can't  
  
see!"  
  
Inu Yasha glares back at Mika, "You think I can see? You bought a tv that was too small  
  
for us to watch!"  
  
The door bell rings and Mika throws Jaken at it. Jaken dusts himself off and opens the  
  
door. He then looked up to see an Inu Yasha look alike, except his hair and ears were black. "Is  
  
this the Inu Full Demon fic?"  
  
Jaken glares at the inu Yasha look alike and makes his ugly face look uglier as he  
  
answers, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm being tortured and killed all for the amusement  
  
of some teenage girl who abducted Inu yasha and other people, and who also forced her way into  
  
our mansion. The worst part is, WE"RE GETTING NO MONEY FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
The Inu Yasha look alike stepped over Jaken and into the living room. "Hello I have a  
  
delivery for a person named Mika."  
  
Mika looks up, "A Package? You mean someone actually felt like sponsoring me?! I feel  
  
loved." She then hugs the Inu yasha Look Alike and asks, "What was sent?"  
  
The look alike opened the box and pulled out......  
  
"A Bigger SCREEN TV!!!" Yells miroku happily.  
  
"Not only that," says the look alike, "But there are four screens. So wherever you sit you  
  
can watch the tv."  
  
Miroku smiles, "You are a demon sent from heaven!"  
  
As the Inu Yasha look alike went to leave he paused and asked. "Can I borrow the green  
  
talking football? You see me and the guys lost our other one."  
  
"Give me money, I'll lend you the Ball." Says mika.  
  
"Money? For that wrinkly thing?"  
  
"Yes, it came with a special voice chip that will whine in pain if you hit him...I mean it  
  
hard enough."  
  
The look alike shrugs, "Works for me." He hands Mika 5 dollars and starts to kick Jaken  
  
all the way to his truck. Which was parked all the way at the far end of the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome and sango were primping in the mirror when someone knocked on the door to  
  
their room. Kagome opened the door to reveal Miroku standing there with a calm serene look on  
  
his face.   
  
" Ladies, if you would like, you will be able to meet Inu Yasha ahead of time. He is  
  
downstairs watching the cable tv." He then holds out his arm to sango, which she ignores, and the  
  
girls run down the stairs to meet the demon they might come to love.  
  
The girls got to the bottom of the stairs and a wonderful sight met their eyes. It's  
  
gorgeous, it's silvery, and it makes us all swoon, It's the new tv. They walk up in a daze ignoring  
  
the guy who is watching it already. They sit on opposite sides of the tv and their eyes shine.   
  
Inu Yasha, who has just noticed that he has other people in the room, rises from his seat  
  
on the couch and goes to the top of the stairs where miroku is smiling pervertedly. "So," says  
  
Miroku, "How do you like the girls?"  
  
Inu Yasha growls soft enough for only miroku to hear, "I'm not supposed to put up with  
  
them until the dance and dinner. What makes you think I wanna see these wenches any earlier?!"  
  
Miroku looks confused, "So are you saying you don't like how the women look?"  
  
Inu Yasha hits miroku upside the head. "You Idiot, didn't you read the rule book for this  
  
show?"  
  
"The rule book?" asks Miroku.  
  
"Yes the rule book." Says Mika popping up from out of no where. The boys jump when  
  
she appears.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again wench!"   
  
Mika puts her hands up in calming motions, "Okay Okay. Any way it says here in rule  
  
32," Mika pulls out a leather bound book that has the words Inu Full Demon Rules scribbled in  
  
crayon on the front. "That Inu Yasha is not to meet the girls until the dance. That way all the  
  
girls could have an equal chance with him. It also says here that if I let someone borrow Jaken for  
  
money and he isn't returned by the end of the day the person who borrowed him will have to stay  
  
in his place."  
  
Inu Yasha looks at the rule book, "Where does it say that?"  
  
"Right here," says Mika pointing at something that was newly written in on the typed  
  
page. "Any way, Inu Yasha, did the girls see you?"  
  
Inu yasha shakes his head no.  
  
"Ah good." says mika. "Then I'll just have to put you into your room for hiding until they  
  
go away from the tv."  
  
Inu Yasha nods his head yes and is running up the stairs to his room. He paused to take a  
  
look at the two who are on the couch and smiles when he see's the one with the blue eyes. He  
  
tugs on Mika's arm, since he was dragging her to his room to complain and asks, "Hey Mika,  
  
who's the girl without the pony tail?"  
  
"Oh her? She's one of the contestants trying to win your heart. Her name is Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha keeps looking at kagome. 'This might be a good game after all' he thinks to  
  
himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou sets up the camera that Mika had given them for the reading of Naraku's Diary.   
  
Kagura, who wanted to have the place set up just right had a big sign that reads 'Naraku's diary  
  
reading' and another one that says, 'naraku is a cross dresser'.  
  
Kagura goes 'ahem' and begins to read.  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
I'm heart broken. I gave fluffy chan that arm and he never thanked me. The worst thing is, he  
  
noticed the binding spell I had put on the arm to make him mine. How horrible that he saw the  
  
vines creeping up his arm. They wouldn't have hurt him.....they would have made him my  
  
snuggly wugggly sesshy poo.  
  
(Where ever he is, sesshoumaru gets cold chills for no apparent reason)  
  
I just wish my plan would have worked. It was so close. My dreams for having Fluffy chan have  
  
been ruined again.  
  
Heart broken,  
  
Naraku  
  
Kagura fakes a cry but ends up laughing. "How pathetic!! Bwahahahaha!!!"  
  
Kikyou is seen rolling on the floor with laughter. "Your dad is so lame!"  
  
"Yeah, heh heh, I know."  
  
"So how did you convince him to give you his diary?"  
  
Kagura is silent for a minute, "uh...he'll find out as soon as this is on the air. But until  
  
then I have his diary and will keep reading it if all the fans want me to!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku searches around his room looking for his beloved diary. The only other thing as  
  
beloved as his diary was fluffy chan, who he needs to win the heart of. Looking under his bed, the  
  
usual spot he hid his diary, he found it missing. He searched the closet, the desk, the bathroom,  
  
and finally he went and asked his daughter Kanna who gave him a blank stare.  
  
He sat down on the couch as the newest real life tv show Inu Full Demon came on. He  
  
smiled as he saw his fluffy wuffy poo driving his little kagura. He then said to kanna, "I hope that  
  
kagura puts in a good word for me with fluffy chan!" and then he noticed that kagura was reading  
  
out part of his diary entries in the carriage. "No My Diary!!" He screeches like a ten year old  
  
girl.   
  
He then passes out as Kanna's eyes widen at what Kagura reads. Kanna edges away from  
  
Naraku with a look of disgust on her face. How sad that her first emotion she shows is that of  
  
disgust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: I might not be able to write another chapter very soon because I have marching  
  
band for the next 2 weeks (@_@).....reviews are welcome, and if you would like to appear as a  
  
sponsor for either the fanfic Inu Full Demon or Who's line is it anyway? Please write in your  
  
review what your weird company produces, and enjoy having your name show up in the fic, and  
  
maybe the items you produce will show up too! 


	5. dyes & dances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is put in this fic other than myself. But maybe someday, I'll  
  
have the Inu Yasha clone!  
  
Mika smiles at the large crowd. "Hello all! This time we are being sponsored by  
  
asian_anime, who's company produces boyfriend control. We're also sponsored by kaze's Grass  
  
Dye."  
  
Seshoumaru looks into the crowd of reviewers. "How can you people actually like this  
  
crazy persons work?!"  
  
Mika smacks him upside the head. "I also forgot to tell you all, I've also been sponsored  
  
by the letters L, O, and L again!"  
  
Shippo looks up at mika, "What is this sesame street?"  
  
Mika looks at him confused, "What do you mean shippo?"  
  
Shippo points towards the tv he was watching. Sesame street was starting up, "Today's  
  
show is brought to you by the letter.....C! Also by the number 3!"  
  
Mika shrugs, "We must be better than sesame street to have more letters sponsor us then!"   
  
Shippo backs away slowly wishing that he worked for someone else. "And now it's time for the  
  
long awaited dance! But this isn't just any kind of dance."  
  
Shippo smiles, "And we're not going to tell ya right off what will be different. Just keep  
  
reading and see!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyou looks around the room and sees no sign of Jaken. "Kagura, have you seen Jaken  
  
anywhere?"  
  
Kagura snorts, "Why do you want him here?"  
  
Kikyou thought for a moment, "No reason really, I just wanted to have someone to  
  
annoy."  
  
Miroku knocked on the door, "Hello ladies. It is now time for the dance."  
  
Kagura pulled out a strapless ballgown, "Does this look good enough for the dance?"  
  
Miroku paused and thinking, 'mika told me not to let on what kinda dance hour it was. So  
  
does she want the ladies to humiliate themselves?' Miroku grinned at his Idea, "Why don't you  
  
wear something a little more casual, something with a shorter skirt." Kagura pulled out a black  
  
mini dress with a red beaded trim. "Perfect!"  
  
Kikyou shooed him out of their room and asks, "Are you really gonna wear something so  
  
casual on the first dance?"  
  
Kagura shrugged, "I think it would be better if I followed his advice."  
  
"Well I'm gonna do myself up like I did when I won prom queen, see I have the dress  
  
right here!" Kikyou takes out a poofy pink dress with gloves that are shining white. She also  
  
pulls out a pair of red high heels that are three inches in the heel. "Now let's see, where did I put  
  
my makeup kit....." While looking for her makeup kit kikyou ran across a brown beaded necklace  
  
with some white beads on it that look like demon fangs.  
  
"What's this?" asks kagura curiously as she eyes the necklace.  
  
Kikyou smiles evilly, "Its boyfriend control, all I have to do is slip this around his neck."  
  
Kagura sighs, "What its only a promise necklace?"  
  
Kikyou glares at Kagura, "Of course it isn't a promise necklace! You see, whenever I  
  
have this around his neck and he hears me say a word he will do what I want him to do at that  
  
very moment."  
  
Kagura's eyes widen, "Does it do different commands?"  
  
Kikyou read the instructions, "No, it only does the same command over and over. To  
  
change commands the person who says the commanding word has to take the necklace off of the  
  
guy, then put it back on the guy with the new idea in their head."  
  
Kagura tapped her fingers on her bed, "SO give me an example of what a command would  
  
be."  
  
Kikyou smiled dreamily, "Well, say I wanted him to french kiss me, all I'd have to do is  
  
have that in mind when I say kiss, and the boy has to obey. Like it or not."  
  
Kagura scowls, "SO you could even..."  
  
Kikyou gives Kagura a cold smile, "I'm going to have him choose me, with this necklace,  
  
he'll have no way to stop himself."  
  
Kagura growls, "But that's cheating!"  
  
Kikyou gives kagura a snobby smile, "All is fair in love, war, and Money."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshoumaru sighed as he took his shower. To many things had gone wrong and nothing  
  
else could possibly make his day worse. Well one bad thing that happened was that he just found  
  
out he ran out of shampoo. Where was that idiot Jaken when you need him? So instead he sent  
  
rin.  
  
He heard the door to his bathroom open and rin came in holding a bottle. "Rin, is that the  
  
new shampoo that I told you to get me?"  
  
Rin smiled proudly at herself, though seshoumaru couldn't see it because his eyes were  
  
closed. "Hai! Seshoumaru sama! Rin find a whole bottle full."   
  
"Where did you find it?" asked fluffy.  
  
"Rin find it in Mika's room!"  
  
"Well if mika uses it it might be toxic, but at least it's shampoo." Rin put the bottle in  
  
seshiumaru's outstretched hand. "Thank you rin, now go and play"  
  
Rin skipped out of seshumaru's room and went to look for Inu Yasha so she could have  
  
another tea party. Its to bad that Rin can't read, and that seshumaru didn't open his eyes to read  
  
the label himself to find the bottle was really.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika smiles to herself. Jaken hadn't been returned and she had just called the Inu Yasha  
  
look alike to tell him about the little rule of him having to be here in Jakens place. She watches  
  
out the window as the black haired version of Inu Yasha but with doggy ears jumps up to her  
  
balcony. "Why am I stuck here again?"  
  
Mika Rubs one of his ears, "Because you failed to return the talking football of course!"  
  
"It ran away! You never told me the football could run away!!"  
  
Mika shrugs, "You never asked."  
  
The look alike rubbed the back of his head and stepped into the room. He is carrying a  
  
suitcase full of his cloths. What he is wearing now is a red Chinese shirt with a wolf outline on  
  
the sleeves. His jeans are black. "So where do I put my things?"  
  
"You're staying in My room and sleeping on that cot over by the closet." The look alike  
  
grumbles to himself and puts his suit case on the floor. "What's your name?" Asks Mika.  
  
"Okami." he says. "I'm a wolf Hanyou."  
  
Mika eyes his profile, "If you're a wolf hanyou..why do you look like Inu Yasha?" Okami  
  
shrugs and sits down to watch the tv in Mika's room. Mika went into her bathroom and noticed a  
  
certain bottle was missing from her cabinet. She looked around and thought, 'now where in the  
  
world did my bottle of '  
  
Before she could finish thinking out the sentence seshoumaru was heard screeching.   
  
"RIN!!! THAT WASN"T SHAMPOO!! KYAA!!!!"  
  
Mika put a fist in her hand with an (I just figured it out) look. "So that's where my green  
  
grass dye got to!"  
  
Someone knocked on her bedroom door and Mika opened it. Standing outside her door  
  
was a pummeled Jaken who looked like he was about to pass out. "Jaken?!" Said Mika in an  
  
angry whisper. Unfortunately for mika, Okami's hearing is just as good as Inu Yasha's.  
  
"There's the football!"  
  
"This...isn't the football." says mika shielding Jaken from okami's gaze.  
  
"But it looks like the foot ball, see, it even has all the little bumps we put into it."  
  
Mika thought fast, "Well this is.." she sees rin walking down the hall, "This is rins little  
  
ugly green toad dolly!"  
  
Okami looks at her skeptically. "What little girl would want to have a dolly that ugly?"  
  
Rin stopped and grinned up at the two people. "Hello Mika, have you seen Inu Yasha  
  
anywhere?" Mika shakes her head and rin looks behind Mika, "Who's that person who looks like  
  
Inu Yasha?"  
  
Mika points at okami, "He's a new servant at this house." Mika eyes jaken and turns to  
  
rin with a scary smile on her face. "Rin I found your Jaken Doll, would you please take JAKEN  
  
back to your room?"  
  
Rin looks from Jaken to Mika, then to the new servant, then back to Mika as a smile  
  
spreads on her face. "Okay!" She drags Jaken who had passed out a minute earlier back to  
  
her room.  
  
Okami watches as the little girl drags away the ugly 'doll'. "I don't see why her parents even  
  
bought her something that ugly."  
  
Mika sighs in relief because Okami is just as bright as Inu yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku heard Kagome and Sango downstairs watching tv. He walked down slowly just  
  
to take a longer look. 'Why does she have to be one of the people trying to win over Inu Yasha?   
  
I got this job just so I could win her back.' He sees sango smile and his heart melts. He sighs  
  
sadly which catches the attention of the two watching the tv.  
  
Kagome smiles at him, "Hello Miroku, what are you over here for?"  
  
Miroku notices how Kagome and Sango are both wearing sneakers, tight shirts, and short  
  
shorts. He smiles and says, "I only want to show you something ladies, if you would follow me."  
  
After Miroku had led Kagome and Sango into the hallway he went to get the other two.   
  
He returned with Kagura, in her black mini dress, and with Kikyou, all decked out in her ballroom  
  
gown, makeup, and high heels. She looked like a princess.  
  
Sango gasps in horror, "Miroku, are we going to the dance?" She glares at him. "You  
  
didn't tell us to get ready!"  
  
Miroku met her angry gaze with a serene smile, "Of course not sango, and you'll see why  
  
soon enough." He led them into a room where something was covered with a sheet.   
  
Inu Yasha stood there wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. "Hello every one, I'm Inu Yasha."   
  
The girls all look at his cute puppy dog ears, his gorgeous golden eyes, and his dazzling smile.  
  
Mika then came into the room, beside her walks Okami who is wearing a black bandana to  
  
hide his ears. Mika had told him earlier she wanted the girls to think he was a normal human  
  
servant. "Hello girls, I see you have met Inu Yasha, and this here is Okami. He is my human date  
  
for the evening. So I see you are already for the dance."   
  
Kikyou smiles and her teeth shine, "What is under the sheet Mika? A Kareoke machine?"  
  
Mika's smile gets huge, "No Kikyou, something even better, Okami if you please." Okami  
  
threw the sheet off of a big arcade game. It has a jump pad and a big screen in the front of it.   
  
There is a long list of songs on the screen. Mika looks at all of the contestants faces and notices  
  
that many of the faces are happy to see it. "This every one, is DDR. Other wise known as Dance  
  
Dance Revolution."  
  
Kikyou growls, "You people told me this was going to be a dance!"  
  
Kagura silently thanked Miroku and said to Kikyou, "It is a dance, its just a whole lot  
  
better!"  
  
Mika winks at them, "With that said, let's D D R!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well sorry it kinda cuts off there but there is a storm and I wanted to put up a  
  
chapter. Please read & review, and don't forget, I love hearing from you sponsors and I love  
  
using your products in this fic. So In Your review, Sponsor the next chapter! 


	6. Instructions and stuff

Author's notes/disclaimer: blah blah blah. I don't own Inu Yasha. And I love hearing from the  
  
sponsors. here's the sponsors of the day.  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911 who makes Ultra-Super-Cool-Universal-Remotes  
  
phishy() who gave us free mountain dew! *Mika Watches Inu yasha drink the last can of it*  
  
Sango-Miroku who brings us Funk be gone™.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika clears her throat. "Alright girls. This is the dance. Two of you will be on the DDR  
  
jump pad while the other two talk to inu Yasha. Then the two switch off. After both the groups  
  
have gone we go for the ultimate winner. The ultimate winner will get to have an intimate date  
  
alone with Inu yasha tomorrow." Kikyou keeps glaring at Mika. "Uh...do you all need to see  
  
how this DDR thing works?" Taking the girl's silence as a yes Mika shoves Inu Yasha and  
  
Okami onto the jump pad. "Good luck boys!"  
  
Okami and Inu Yasha glance at the music settings. They both choose hard as their  
  
settings and their song is DAIGENKAI.  
  
Mika looks over what all the girls are dressed in. "Uh, kikyou, why are you dressed up so  
  
fancy?"   
  
Kikyou glares at Mika, "Because you never told me what kind of dance it was going to  
  
be."  
  
Mika glances about the room. "But the other girls seem dressed down enough. Even  
  
Kagura, though she's wearing something that looks like it isn't going to give her much mobility."  
  
Kikyou pulls out a little remote control, "At least I brought this." she was about to push  
  
the rewind button when Mika grabbed the remote.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" mika presses the mute button while pointing the remote at Kikyou. Kikyou  
  
is then seen mouthing off mika but no sound is coming out of her mouth.  
  
Kagome looks at the remote in Mika's hands. "What the heck is that?"  
  
Mika smiles evilly, "This is something I'm going to enjoy owning. Thank you  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911 for making a universal remote that can control people."   
  
Kagome & Sango back away slowly, while kagura begs, "Please show me what else it can  
  
do!! Please please please!!"  
  
Mika grins, "Sure!" She then looks outside where there is a balcony. "Hey RIN!!"  
  
Rins voice is heard yelling, "WHAT NOW?"  
  
Mika yells back, "Throw Jaken off of the north Balcony!!!"  
  
"Okay!!" the girls watch as a green blob is thrown off the balcony and lands on the ground  
  
below.  
  
"Now watch this." Mika presses the rewind button. The girls watch impressed as Jaken is  
  
lifted from the ground. Then Mika pressed the play button and jaken fell back down towards the  
  
ground. "Would you like to see that again?" Kagura nodded her head really fast while the other  
  
girls decided to watch the ending of the DDR session.   
  
Mika was laughing out loud and about to hit the rewind button again when Inu Yasha and  
  
okami appeared at her side. Inu yasha said panting, "Okay, okay, it's the girls turn."  
  
Mika hit the play button and laughed as Jaken started to plummet to the ground. Okami  
  
grabbed the remote and pointed it at Jaken hitting pause. Jaken floated in midair with his face in a  
  
contorted in a scream, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Okami sighs, "You know, I  
  
would really like to be able to take a break now.  
  
Mika wrinkled her nose, "You also need a bath, but since we don't have the time for that."  
  
Mika pulled out a can of Funk be gone™ and sprayed Okami with it. "Hmm, that fresh pine  
  
needle from the sengoku jidai (Is that spelled right?) Scent really does cover up bad odors.  
  
Mika throws the can into a pile of junk that is conveniently in a corner and pushes Kagura  
  
and Kikyou onto the DDR platform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshoumaru looked at his used to be beautiful, silvery hair. He sighs sadly running his  
  
fingers through it. "Green, green, of all the horrible colors it had to be the green grass dye." He  
  
then looks at the can and reads aloud, "Do not use on hair or it will become permanent. It will  
  
also sink into your roots and become your natural hair color."  
  
Seshoumaru blinks, then he starts shrieking in fear. He then starts to reread the can. He  
  
got down to the part where he stopped and read a little below. It says, "Just Kidding. If you  
  
washed it into your hair by mistake thinking it was shampoo it should come out of your hair in a  
  
few days."  
  
Seshoumaru sighs. "Phew." he then reads on a little bit further, "But we never tested it on  
  
anybody's hair so we're probably lying about it coming out." sehoumaru goes pale, "Just  
  
kidding." he starts to glare at the can, "Or are we?"  
  
Seshoumaru throws the can into the garbage, "Whoever wrote the instructions on this can  
  
should be dragged off into a street and shot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Authors ranting again: Hey, I know this is really short but I have school tomorrow. *Author  
  
Sighs* Anyway, I figured that I've found out a way to get you people to sponsor me some more!   
  
Who ever sponsors me the most throughout this whole fic will show up in the tenth chapter as a  
  
special guest! That's right, they'll show up and help me run things for that whole chapter! So  
  
review, sponsor, and get more than just your name & product into this fic. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's rants: gee I kept you guys waiting a month if you're still reading this. Sad thing is I only  
  
got two sponsors. *Sigh* Our sponsors for this chapter are:  
  
Sango-Miroku with Funk be gone- For da feet  
  
and also  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911 with Ultra-Super-Cool-Robots  
  
I've been keeping up a tally and so far it seems SesshoumaruFanCall911 is winning and will show  
  
up in the tenth chapter, whenever that's made. So let's see what happens next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika watches as Kagura and Kikyou try to keep up with the ddr song. The only problem  
  
was Kagura had never played the game. She was beating Kikyou though cause kikyou kept  
  
tripping of the dance pad. They are going to the song paranoia and even though kagura gets one  
  
out of every five steps, she's still wining. Mika got bored very quickly and knowing that her  
  
room would be stinking in a few minutes went to the big pile of junk in the corner of the room  
  
and started rummaging. Inu Yasha was flirting with Kagome and Sango was giving Miroku an  
  
evil glare.  
  
Jaken started to get up from the hole in the ground he made from falling many times. He  
  
curses the tv remote that allows that to happen. He looks up to see Rin with an evil look on her  
  
face. He glares at rin and looks more ugly then usual. Then rin somehow picks up a piano.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshoumaru paced around his room trying to find a way to get the green grass dye out of  
  
his hair. He tried real shampoo, dog shampoo, fingernail polish remover, and anything else he  
  
could get his hands on. With no clue what to do he turns on the tv. Maybe he'd find a way by  
  
watching his favorite Soap Opera, Demons and Chocolate. He saw about one minute of his  
  
favorite show and a tv commercial came on.  
  
SeshoumaruFanCall911 comes onto the screen grinning wildly. "Hey all, if you liked my  
  
Ultra-super cool- tv remotes then you're gonna love this." Pulls out another remote and hits a  
  
button. A robot that looks sort of like seshoumaru comes on the screen but its hair is really short.   
  
"This is a robot. But not just any robot! Come and see what he can do!!"  
  
"It does your chores." the scene changes to a kids spotless clean room. The kid is playing  
  
a video game ignoring the Seshoumaru Robot which is wearing a purple wig for hair. The Robot  
  
has a stupid smile on its face and is vacuuming the kid's room. The little brats mother Is smiling  
  
at the camera nodding her head.  
  
"It also drive you to work." Scene changes to a seshoumaru robot with short black hair  
  
driving a drunk idiot to work. The man is either really drunk, or is extremely stupid. The old man  
  
keeps talking, "And then I said to him,"If you don't want me to sleep with your wife, then why do  
  
you have one?" The seshoumaru robot pretends to be listening while it runs a few red lights,  
  
nearly gets into a car accident, almost runs over Kaede the old hag, and screeches to a halt in  
  
front of the old man's work place. After throwing the old man out the robot zooms away going  
  
100 miles over the speed limit.  
  
"It does Your homework" The seshoumaru robot is seen breaking into school and getting  
  
the teachers addition book which has all the answers. In the process of breaking into the school it  
  
destroy's the teachers lounge and runs away with a crazy laugh.  
  
"You can even give it to your little seshoumaru fan girls to take to prom." A girl in a  
  
white prom dress stands with the robot. The father is waving to them as they get into the car.  
  
The real seshoumaru blinks and then snaps his fingers. "That's just what I need!!   
  
Someone to replace me so that I won't have to go downstairs with green hair. The best thing is,  
  
some obsessed fan of mine created it so I know it will work, or is this to good to be true?"  
  
  
  
SeshoumaruFanCall911 shows back on screen. "This is a limited time offer folks, so buy  
  
it while you can. The number is 1-800-R U BORED." All the actors that were in the  
  
commercial and all the seshoumaru prototypes are in the background nodding their heads.  
  
  
  
The real seshoumaru picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the song ends Kagura is shown as the winner and Kikyou's dress is ruined. Not to  
  
mention her high heeled boots are too. Mika is about to congratulate Kagura when a loud  
  
banging sound like that of a piano falling off the north balcony would make.  
  
Inu yasha looks around. "Hey, did it just sound like a piano fell from the north balcony?"   
  
Every one nods their heads.   
  
Kagome Goes to where the north balcony is located and says, "Don't worry, Rin only  
  
dropped a piano on Jaken Because he was looking at her funny."   
  
"Oh" says every one in the room. Mika Helps Kagome and Sango onto the DDR Panel  
  
and goes back to talk to Kikyou. "Well Kikyou, you lost."  
  
Kikyou glares at Mika, "I Know that. Your stupid game ruined my dress, and worst yet,  
  
my feet stink worse than you do!!"  
  
Mika sniffs the air. Not being able to smell herself she shrugged and pulled out another  
  
spray can labeled "Funk be gone- For da feet". Kikyou snatches the can and spray's her feet till  
  
they smell like a clean valley full of sengoku jidai flowers. She hands the can back to mika and it  
  
is empty now. "Hey that was a whole new can Kikyou!!"  
  
Kikyou Huffs and leaves the room yelling "I'll Drag you all to hell with me!!" Inu Yasha  
  
gets a little sweat drop on his head and says. "I think she'll be first to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's ranting again: well that's all I'm posting. I'm sorry this is so short but Without the  
  
sponsors this fic is nothing. So to all you fanfic lovers out there, read, review, and sponsor us.   
  
Who knows you may end up in our tenth chapter! 


	8. Lotsa stuff!

Author's Ramblings: You know what, I got two great sponsors who gave me more than one item.  
  
This chapter is sponsored by,  
  
asian_anime's given us some type of chips and fruit punch.  
  
SeshoumaruFanCall911 with SesshoumaruFanCall911's-Ghost-In-A-Toast  
  
And  
  
Ghoul King has given us 'Pot-O-Plague', 'Voodoo the Lazy Way', 'Good-be-Gone', and last but  
  
not least 'Robo-Rin'.  
  
So far the person who is winning the tally to be able to show up in the tenth chapter is a tie  
  
between Ghoul King and SeshoumaruFanCall911., in second is Asian_Anime   
  
So let's see what trouble the house is in this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshoumaru is waiting on the phone for the robot seshoumaru line to pick up. Just then  
  
another commercial with SeshoumaruFanCall911 comes on to the tv.   
  
A nervous looking SeshoumaruFanCall911 is on the screen. "Ahem, I would like to start  
  
by apologizing for mistakenly giving you the wrong phone number. Gomen nasai."  
  
'This is the wrong number?' thinks seshoumaru. He then pulls out his cell phone and dials  
  
the number at the bottom of the screen under the we're so sorry banner.  
  
"For all of you people who called 1-800 R U BORED instead of 1-800 MY ROBOT, I'm  
  
truly sorry you ended up having seizures."  
  
Someone on the other line of the 1-800 MY ROBOT number picks up the phone, "Hello,  
  
this is the seshoumaru robot collection. How may I help you today?" Seshoumaru is on the floor  
  
having a seizure and the guy on the other side of the line can hear it. "Not another one. Larry!   
  
Send another robot to..." he finds the location of the call. "Make it snappy. We don't want  
  
someone to sue us just because they have head trauma from calling the wrong number!"   
  
One minute later a robot is in seshoumaru's room with a note that says, "Please call 1-800  
  
DON'T SUE, and we'll give you this robot for free!" The bald robot cocked its head to the side  
  
and held down Seshoumaru during his seizure.   
  
After seshoumaru finished thrashing on the ground he looks at the robot and at the card.   
  
He calls 1-800 DON'T SUE and gets a prerecorded message. "Hello, you have just dialed the I  
  
will not sue under federal law line for all of my injuries. You have also accepted the following  
  
clause that the outdated robot in your room, which is only worth ten dollars since the new and  
  
improved seshoumaru robot 2003 has come out, will be the only compensation for your pain."  
  
Seshoumaru growls as he hangs up the phone. "That's the fifth time this year a clause has  
  
gotten in this seshoumaru's way." Seshoumaru looks at his bald robot and pulls a silver wig out  
  
from no where. He then puts the silver wig on the robot and touches up its make up.  
  
"Let's see, some eyeliner here. A touch of blush here."  
  
Seshoumaru stands back to admire his handiwork. The robot looks just like him, with the cold  
  
expressionless face. "Okay Robomaru (That's what fluffy calls him),go downstairs and get me  
  
something to eat and drink. I don't want to starve up here."  
  
Robomaru bows down almost losing his wig and trots off to find his master some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mika gets the packages that sponsors her chapter and sets them on a kitchen table. "Let's  
  
see, this bag of chips and bowl of punch from Asian_Anime, *Pulls out a big delivery box and sets  
  
it on the table* and all this stuff from Ghoul King."Mika's toaster starts to shake a little bit but  
  
she ignores it. She then sees seshoumaru come down the stairs. "Hey seshoumaru!"  
  
Robomaru looks at the food on the table. His analyzers, which can not tell him the effects  
  
of food, tell him that he should take the bag of chips, and a bowl of punch from asian_anime. He  
  
then glances at the bouncing toaster.  
  
"Seshoumaru are you listening to me?" Robomaru doesn't looks at her, his eyes are  
  
concentrated on the bouncing toaster.  
  
"Hey, I see your hair is silver again! Or is that just a wig?" Robomaru picks up the bag of  
  
chips, and the punch from asian_anime. He then picks up the toaster and walks upstairs. "Well, I  
  
guess you got it out in time after all, if you don't get out the green grass dye after a full day there  
  
are some weird side effects. But why am I telling you this? You got it all out!"   
  
Robomaru has left the scene and a pummeled Jaken comes to the scene. "Mika, is there  
  
any way I could borrow something that was sponsored to this fic?"  
  
Mika gives him a wide eyed stare. "I thought Rin threw a piano on you! How can you  
  
still be alive?" Jaken opens his mouth to answer. "Never mind," waves off Mika, "I really don't  
  
want to know." She hands him a package without reading the label. "Here Jaken take this and  
  
scram."  
  
Jaken reads the box while he runs up to his laundry closet sized room. "Let's see. Robo  
  
Rin? Never heard of it." He then opens the box and pulls out a life size Rin Robot. He then pulls  
  
out the instructions. "Ack! I can't read the instructions. They're all in ENGLISH!!" Jaken  
  
looks at the illustrations for a few minutes. "Well, I guess I can try from these illustrations."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and sango are dancing to Sobakasu, (Freckle). They seem to be pretty neck n  
  
neck. Kikyou stands behind Inu yasha with her boyfriend control. (You guys thought I'd forget  
  
about a product huh?) She puts it around his neck as a breathless Kagome and a happy sango  
  
come off the DDR Pad. Just when she was about to say a command kagome said, "Sit...I need to  
  
sit"  
  
Inu Yasha lost all of his energy and fell to the ground. He looked around in a daze as  
  
Mika enters the room. Mika glances at the beaded necklace and the angry Kikyou who is glaring  
  
at kagome. Kagome is currently sitting on the ground and Sango has gone to get her a drink.  
  
"Oh no, boyfriend control?!" Mika takes a hold of the necklace and tugs it. The beads  
  
glow a light purple and don't come off over his head. "Alright who brought it?" Inu Yasha, from  
  
his hole in the ground, points at Kikyou. "Oh man, I had on the list of things to bring & not bring.   
  
This Boyfriend Control was on the DO NOT BRING list."  
  
Kikyou shrugs. "I'm not the one with control of the necklace. One of them is."  
  
Mika looks from Sango to Kagome. "Which of you is in control of this thing?" They  
  
look at each other and shrug. Mika then sighs, "Okay I'll find out later. Anyway who won?"   
  
Kagome points to Sango. "Okay, I'll have to get kagura. You guys just stay here. Kagome,  
  
don't die, I don't want a lawsuit. Inu Yasha...I dunno, keep them entertained."  
  
Inu Yasha watches Mika leave the room with desperation in his eyes. How was he gonna  
  
entertain 3 girls? He gulps as he sees evil gleams appear in their eyes. "Uh...heh heh, who's up  
  
for some poker?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mika walks into the room with the sponsored products and finds Rin Glaring at the floor.   
  
"Oh no is something else wrong?" says Mika exasperated.  
  
Rin looked up at mika with sad eyes. "Jaken wasn't under the piano where I left him.   
  
Seshoumaru sama won't come out of his room, or is he does he doesn't pay attention to me."  
  
Mika rummages through the box from Ghoul King. She pulls out a jaken doll with a lock  
  
of grey hair on it. "Here play with this Jaken look alike." She handed Rin the look alike and rin  
  
frowned.  
  
"This doll is more ugly then the actual Jaken." She stomps on it.  
  
Mika rolls her eyes, "Rin, NOTHING can be uglier than the real thing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jaken Falls to the ground and gets his back nearly broken from some invisible force. He  
  
looks around but finds nothing. He then shrugs it off and looks at the robo rin. He has tried all  
  
the buttons but he hasn't found the voice command yet. So far he found Robo Rin's karate chop  
  
mode, which means he has new bruises on his skull. He has also found her kung fu kicking mode  
  
which left him crying on the ground after being kicked SOME WHERE.  
  
He was also hit by rockets a moment earlier. So he is a charred, shrimp of a demon.   
  
Robo rin's eyes started to flash red. 'WARNING SELF DESTRUCT MODE'  
  
"Oh no..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshoumaru has just finished eating the chips that Robomaru had brought. He then heard  
  
a loud explosion. It sounded like it came from the hallway closet. He shrugs not really caring and  
  
looks at robomaru. For some reason he had dragged a toaster up to his room. Seshoumaru  
  
looked into his mirror to see that his face had turned blue. He blinks then decides that he has had  
  
to much salt and drinks all of the punch in one gulp. He then falls asleep and a ghost pops out of  
  
the toaster.  
  
"Hello I'm the ghost from the toast." Robomaru blinks. "Oh, you must be the mystical  
  
puppet who wants to be a real boy!" Robomaru scans the ghost for signs of radiation. "I'll play  
  
the part of the blue fairy and make you into a real hunk!" Robomaru stares straight ahead.   
  
"Okay, let's play!" The ghost does a jig and disappears from sight. Robomaru feels his used to  
  
be metal, now living, skin. He then pulls on his wig, which is real hair. "Oh no," says robomaru,  
  
"Now I'm gonna have to put up with that crazy girl downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin is pointing and laughing at Kagura who is looking for her father's Diary. "Shut up Rin  
  
this isn't funny!!"  
  
"Yes it is. I'm the one who tore it to pieces!" (Some where Naraku Starts to shriek)  
  
Kagura, annoyed with rin pulls out a can of Good-be-Gone from the sponsor table and  
  
points it at rin. When she sprays the can rin puts the Jaken voodoo doll in front of herself. She  
  
gets hit by a little Good-be-Gone and falls to the floor with an occasional twitch. Kagura then  
  
hears Mika Call her down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaken had finally crawled out of the exploded closet and gone down the stairs. He starts  
  
to crawl down the stairs and starts to feel a little funny. It feels like he's being sprayed by  
  
something. He then feels his eyes multiply and feelers grow out of his head. "Ack!!" He  
  
screams, "I 've been turned into a bug. The only thing that does that is...Good-be-Gone when it's  
  
used on demons!" He then runs/flies down the stairs.  
  
Kagura starts bounding down the stair crushing jaken, and making that the final blow.   
  
Mika stands at the bottom of the steps. As she looks up she sees that Kagura has crushed Jaken  
  
and finally killed him. "Now what am I gonna do for a servant?" Mika complains to herself.  
  
Just then rin threw her Voodoo doll into the pot o plague, ruining it for Mika's diabolical  
  
scheme to steal all the chocolate all over the world and to make people change to animeism. She  
  
growls as Jaken comes back to life through the voodoo doll. "You know rin, I would have liked  
  
finding a new servant rather than have the ugly come back to life!"  
  
Rin laughs and runs back to her room. The jaken doll was disassembled and floats on the  
  
surface of the ruined pot o plague. Mika sighs and Motions for Kagura to join her in the next  
  
room where inu yasha has been entertaining the girls by....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's rants: Hey guys, yes I'm leaving it off here. DO you see how much more chapter there  
  
is when you actually sponsor me? BTW the next chapter is the last one I can take tallies on, so  
  
sponsor as much as you can. If you plan on being in the fic, please describe what you look like,  
  
what you'll be wearing when you enter the mansion, and how long you would like to stay. A  
  
day? Two Days? You decide! Now R&R 


End file.
